Things You Can Do In A Treehouse
by August13
Summary: Just a random plot about our three favorite freedom fighters!Longshot and Jet both are tryin to get Smellerbee's affections hahagigglegiggle pretty insane stuff in here. Who will win? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - New Games and Other New Stuff

Smellerbee, Longshot, and Jet sat huddled in their secret tree house. It was away away from the clutter of other houses by about 20 yards.

The walls were cluttered with wanted posters they had stolen form boards throughout the forest. The posters were of themselves, of course, them being the three most wanted of the Freedom Fighters.

And there were a _lot _of Freedom Fighters.

"And then you _what_?" Smellerbee asked Jet.

"You act out what the others have to guess. Like," Jet took the wheat out of his mouth to think of a good example. He snapped his fingers, "Like this!"

He got up and acted like he was shooting an arrow, then went over and hugged Smellerbee, then covered his mouth with his hand.

Smellerbee giggled, "Why don't you just say who you are?"

"Two reasons. One- because it would give away my character. And two- that's one of the rules; no talking," Jet replied. He resumed the shooting stance.

Smellerbee thought. "Oh! You're Longshot! But...I don't understand the second clue. Really, why the hug?," Smellerbee added quietly.

Longshot glared at Jet from under his hat as he leaned against the wall. '_Don't you dare...' _his glare threatened. Jet put his hands up to say he wouldn't.

"Longshot, you're up next," Jet stated simply as if nothing had happened and took a seat next to Smellerbee on the floor.

Longshot raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask me why! Just do it!"

Longshot rolled his eyes then set his hat down between Jet and Smellerbee. He tapped his chin and thought. Then he went over to one of the posters of Jet. He clasped his hands together at the side of his face, Disney-princess-like. His eyes shined at the picture and he sighed dreamily.

"Katara. That was easy. I thought you would do better, Longshot." Jet said dully. Longshot shrugged.

"You want to try it, Smellerbee?" Jet asked.

"I couldn't think of anything."

"Bet you could."

"Bet I couldn't now shut your mouth," Smellerbee glared daggers.

She laid back on the hard brown floor of the platform. The cold air from the flap of the cloth used at the door flew in, blowing her hair out of place, settling it on the side of her head in a pile.

She sighed and took of the heavy chest plate of her armor. Underneath, she wore a simple black robe with white trim like a tank top and a short black underskirt with long laced boots that went up to her shin. She wasn't wearing the armor and everything she usually did. After all, it was nearing midnight, that's why she had pajamas on underneath the chest plate.

She opened her eyes and Jet and Longshot were staring at her. They were blinking hard and long, and rubbing their eyes as she sat up against the wall.

"What," she asked simply.

They didn't answer, just stared.

"What?," she said a little louder and with more force.

She stood up and brushed of her skirt and tank off. "Is there something on me?" she asked.

There had been three years since Aang, Sokka, and Katara passed through their woods. The war was long since over. Their side had won, obviously, since they had the Avatar and all.

The three years had made them grow up. Her fifteen, Longshot sixteen, and Jet seventeen. The boys had become taller and broader and over the years, they had grown muscles from all the raids and hopping through trees. Not so big, but not unnoticeable.

Obviously, that meant she had grown up, but it never showed. She had become taller, skinnier. But, she only took her hair down and armor off to sleep.

"Uggh! What is it?!," she screamed.

"You...what?! Since when did you look like...like that?!" Jet sputtered.

Her long hair curled at the ends, ending at her mid-back. Parts of it waved over half of her face and down over her shoulders. Her muscular legs were skinny and tight. She had a perfect hourglass figure and a muscular flat stomach. The V-neck of the tank top showed off flawless skin. Her arms were long and graceful with slender hands and fingers. Without the hair all over her face you could see her high cheekbones and perfectly rounded and shaped lips that were a flattering shade of dark pink. Her bright almond-brown eyes quickly darted from each boy. Her shoulders were tiny and her neck was long and skinny. She was...beautiful. Simple as that.

The boys were used to seeing her wear gloves, armor, layers and layers of clothing. Now she was...not wearing all that. It was like they finally realized that Smellerbee, their best friend, who they played weird games that didn't make any sense at all and told all their secrets too, was a _girl_.

"You...you're..." Jet trailed off.

"hot..." Longshot whispered. They could barely hear what he said, but the knew he said something.

_That_ shook Jet out of his daze."Wait a minute. Did you just...talk?!" Jet was really confused.

"Well, yeah. I'm not stupid."Longshot, also out of his daze, answered.

"Yo, idiots,"Smellerbee snapped in the air and put her other hand on her hip."What did you call me?" She looked at Longshot, waiting for his answer.

Jet just looked back and forth through both of them, like a tennis match(**A/N: not that tennis _existed_.**)

"Umm...not...wearing armor?" he answered.

"Oh! I though you said,"she gulped, " 'hot'"She paused for a few minutes. The boys just looked at the ground. "That would've been awkward...,"she whispered

Jet and Longshot exchanged a worried look, then laughed nervously, "Hehe, yeahhhh..."

**A/N:**

**Hi guys. My first drabble for this story. Its not all mine. My friend from school actually gave all the details and the idea. I just strung it all together. Im not sure if ill write more but its a snow day and theres no skool and i need a way to amuse myself, so ill keep it open) virtual cookies for the people who review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- All's Fair in Love and War

"No. I get her," Jet stated firmly.

They were up in the secret house A/N: is it just me or does that sound really lame? around midnight. 'They' being Longshot and Jet.

"She's not an _item_! She's a human being!" Longshot snapped.

"Yes, but she's either with you or with me and I say, it's going to be me! I…I…I will hurt you!"

"You know, there are two things wrong with that plan."

"Oh, really. And what could they possibly be?" Jet inquired sarcastically.

"One- she's our _friend_. Think of how awkward that would be. And, two- bros before hoes, dude!" he snapped._ 'Haha, I made a funny…'_

"True…but she's pretty!"

"Who's pretty?," Smellerbee came through the hanging-cloth door. She was wearing the same simple skirt and black and white robe she had been the previous night. She looked at them with an innocent smile as she untangled her hair from it's usual messy bun.

"Umm…no one, Smellerbee," Jet said quickly.

"'Kay. I need to go to town tomorrow. Anyone want to come with?" she asked.

"I'll go! No, you won't go, I will! No, I will! GRRRR!" the boys said in unison.

Smellerbee was now on the floor. She was startled, plain and simple. She quickly got up and scuttled down the rope ladder. "Never mind, I'll ask Mei to go," she yelled up the ladder.

The boys looked at each other with disappointment and death-threats. Not literally…

"Are you guys coming? It's really dark down here!"

Longshot and Jet looked at each other, gave each other their super cool secret handshake that takes three minutes to do, complete with dance moves and weird sounds. They silently agreed to keep their little competition on the 'DL'. **a/n: that's 'down low' for anyone who didn't know…yeah… **Longshot blew out the few candles on the small table in the corner and went down the ladder after Jet.

Poor Smellerbee, she didn't even know they thought about her like that. Then again, maybe that's a good thing…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chappie numero 3**_

Longshot was crying, no SOBBING, in a corner when Jet and Smellerbee cam in.

"WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!I'M SAD!!!!!!!!NO, LIKE, REALLY SAD!!!IM FLAMING SAD!!!!"

"Hey! We discussed this – nothing to do with fire, or you'll _die._" Jet interrupted.

"Oh, right. Well, anyways, ((MAKES CRYING NOISES))"

Smellerbee stopped smiling and Jet rolled his eyes and went to a different corner. "Oh, Longshot! What's wrong, honey?" She had a worried look on her face as she kneeled down to her friend.

"My - choking sound - my - choking sound - my - choking sound - my - choking sound- my -choking sound - my -choking sound – my-"

"Say it already, or I swear, I will take an open hand to your head." Jet glared and Longshot and Smellerbee stopped to start at him. Longshot still had tears making rivers on his face.

Longshot threw his hands up and wailed, "My pet turtle-duck, Schmoopy died!"

"Is that all? I was gonna kill it anyways. Just be glad he died a natural death."

"Jet!" Smellerbee shrieked.

"What?! It squeaked! All. Night. Long. _You_ try sleeping while a turtle-duck squeaks and you watch your best friend be all, ((falsetto)) 'Schmoopy!What's wrong? Why do you cry? Do you want me to rub your tummy?' God, gimme a break. It's goddang ANNOYING!"

Longshot sobbed and Smellerbee hugged him. Longshot put his chin on her shoulder and looked at Jet.

Longshot smirked and mouthed, "Check it." Jet's jaw dropped.

"Waitaminute. You never had a turtle-duck named Schmoopy!"

thankx to Jesus.Lives for putting me in a C2!!!!!I LURVVVVE YOU GUYS WHO REVIEW. And for the record...i had a whole bottle of aspirin before i wrote this so dont blame me, blame aspirin...and the gallon of chocolate milk i washed it down with...


End file.
